


Sword Art Online Sherlock BBC Version

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sword Art Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is 16, and at an early age he's been playing with computers such as video games, and he decides to play Sword Art Online with the nerve gear. He has fun, but the creator of Sword Art Online, James Moriarty, shuts down the log out button, and everyone who is playing, is stuck in the game. The only way to get out in real life, is to defeat all 100 levels. John finds himself as a solo player, and then he meets Sherlock Holmes, sub-leader in Knights of the Blood. <br/>*John Watson as Kirito<br/>Sherlock Holmes as Asuna*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Art Online Sherlock BBC Version

"Brother I'm going to school! See ya later!" Harry yelled at her little brother's door. She waited for response but rolled her eyes because she knew he'd be playing some virtual world like always.   
"Kay bye." She whispered, and she ran out of the house, giving her brother's window one last look before she left. She had a slightly bad feeling.   
John just sighed, and listened to the radio he had set next to his computer.   
Giving a slight smile, he laid in bed, slipping on the nerve gear.   
Immediatley, the nerve gear turned on, and John's eyes closed, and said, "Link start!"  
A whirl of colors fled to him, and he found himself surrounded by tall buildings.  
He looked at his hand, knowing he looked older and he felt taller.   
"All right I'm back." He said, smirking.   
____  
"Wow congrats you got beaten by a pig." John said, raising his eyebrows at the older man than him.   
"Ugh fuck you that's like a pig from hell!" The man yelled, who crashed on his butt.   
"Sure. I'll just 'try' to beat it." John said, and he took out his sword, and charged towards the boar who was charging at him already.  
John's sword cut through the boar, making it shatter completely.  
He grinned and shoved the sword back to his back pocket, and turned to the older man. 

"All right just shut up I'm new." The man's name was Greg, and he rubbed his butt as he got up.  
John had bumped into Greg, who didn't know where to go or what to do. So John had given him tips and pointers. Apparently, Greg wasn't listening on how to defeat the boars or creatures like them.

"I told you how to defeat the boar! Also, the more monsters like these you kill the more lifepoints you get, and you have to defeat a boss in order to get to another level, and you're not listening." John rolled his eyes at Greg who stared out in the horizon.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?" John softly said, walking next to him.   
"Yea. Hard to believe this is all virtual and not real."   
After moments of silence and just staring, Greg cleared his throat.   
"Thanks for the quick tutorial John. I gotta go, I ordered a pizza and my friends will be coming over. I'll see you later?" Greg said, and John nodded.   
"Yea I'll stay here for a bit more Greggie." John joked, and Greg glared at him.   
"Greggie?!"  
"Yea yea don't you have a pizza to catch?"

"Fine. Hey, John, where's the log out button?" Greg asked, who was staring at his menu.   
"Seriously? You need to study this game, it's right....here?" John had opened his menu, but he got confused because Greg was right; there was no log out button.   
"Woah no logging out." John said, still looking through the menu.  
Greg started to freak. 

"Well I can just pull the nerve gear off!"  
"It doesn't work that way, the nerve gear dissables the parts in our brains that controls movement. I think the server is just down, although I'm surprised they wouldn't send out a warning about this."  
Greg then started to fade , and John yelled out to him, but he started to fade himself as well. 

They both transported to the place John first logged into, and other players transported there until it was completely full. 

"Look!" Greg grabbed John's arm, and pointed to the sky.   
It had turned red, and filled with patterns of hexagons. Suddenly, ribbons started to unravel, and in one motion, it had turned to a man who was covered in a robe, his hood covering his face.   
"Welcome to Sword Art Online. I suppose you're wondering why there is no log out button." The man's voice was light and happy. As if joking around.   
Greg gritted his teeth and said, "The bastard." John just fisted his hands, and stared at the man before all of them.   
"I am James Moriarty, yes, the one who invented this wonderful creation. Well, it's started to get a bit boring, and I hate boring. So I made a little game for us-playing in here is playing in real life."  
"What I mean is that you will be stuck here forever, that means no returning to reality. The only way to return is for you to defeat all bosses, all 100 levels, to go back to real life. Oh and if your lifepoints reach zero, you're also dead in real life. And for anyone who thinks they're safe because they're family members will take your nerve gear off, you're wrong. Once they do it you will die."  
John glared at him, he couldn't breathe.   
Everyone had gasped, some people screamed.   
"And mind you, just one last thing, there's one last gift I'm giving you all, and I really want you all to look at it." 

John as well as everyone else opened their menu and opened the item the man had sent.   
"Good luck!" The man now dissapeared, and the sky returned to its blue shade.   
It was a square mirror, and John saw his avatar self, brunette hair and brown eyes, and in an instant, he changed to his usual blonde unruly hair, and big, bright, blue eyes. he looked much younger as well.   
John dropped the mirror, and looked around him, everyone was changing to their own true selves.   
"John?" A voice said, and John turned to a man with brunette hair, brown eyes, and broad shoulders. He looked athletic.   
"Greggie?!"John said, and Greg managed a sad smile. 

"Look at you, you're adorable." Greg ruffled John's hair and John just gave him a half smile.   
Even as Greg was talking, John ignored him, he was thinking about ways to defeat all levels.

**Author's Note:**

> NYA THIS NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN


End file.
